darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Archives
The Grand Archives is a location in Dark Souls III. It is a subsection of Lothric Castle. Description The library's layout is conformed by six levels: First floor *First appearance of the Crystal Sage. *Only a few Thralls along the library's perimeter. Second floor *First vat filled with wax at the far end of the library. *Small studio with the Crystal Chime guarded by a spear-wielding, red-eyed Lothric Knight. *Darkened room with a moving bookcase that gives access to a secret room with the Witch's Locks and the Power Within pyromancy. Third floor *Kickable shortcut ladder to the second floor, from where the Avelyn can be reached by jumping on top of a series of bookcases below. *Lever between two bookshelves near the front-central railing and guarded by several Clawed Curses. Pulling it reveals a hidden corridor on the second floor with a chest containing a Titanite Slab. *Ladder that connects to the fourth floor on the balcony. *Second wax vat upstairs and to the left. *Hidden area revealed by pulling a lever to the right of the wooden bridge (must be reached from the fourth floor), with a corpse sitting on a chair holding the Scholar Ring. *Wooden bridge where the final confrontation with the Crystal Sage is more likely to take place (the bridge reaches the fourth floor's level at its highest section). Fourth floor *Hidden room behind an illusory wall on an alcove on the left wing with a Boreal Outrider Knight inside that drops the Outrider Set, and a corpse sitting on a chair holding the Soul Stream sorcery a bit further. *Shortcut lift to the first floor at the middle of the stairs that lead to the fifth floor. Fifth floor *Area guarded by four Grand Archives Scholars and several Clawed Curses. Sixth floor *Corpse holding the Fleshbite Ring at the end of the corridor filled with Clawed Curses on the right. *Exit from the library to the roofs section. *Undead Bone Shard on a corpse sitting on a chair on the rear-central area (after coming from the roofs section). *Kickable shortcut ladder to the fifth floor. *Third wax vat near to the library's main exit. *Ultra greatsword-wielding, red-eyed Lothric Knight in front of a balcony on the front-central end, guarding two Titanite Chunks. *Main exit from the library and to a courtyard where Knight Albert, Kamui and Kriemhild ambush the player. Adjacent locations *Lothric Castle Bonfires Lothric Castle (bonfires)}} The Grand Archives is a subsection of Lothric Castle and comprises the following bonfires: Lothric Castle - 04.png|Grand Archives Lothric Castle - 05.png|Twin Princes Enemies Respawning *Clawed Curse *Corvian *Corvian Storyteller *Gargoyle *Gertrude's Knight *Grand Archives Scholar *Hollow Soldier *Lothric Knight *Man-grub *Thrall Non-respawning *Black Hand Kamui *Boreal Outrider Knight *Crystal Lizard ×8 *Crystal Sage (mini-boss) *Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild *Lion Knight Albert Boss *Lorian, Elder Prince and Lothric, Younger Prince Items *Avelyn *Blessed Gem *Chaos Gem (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Crystal Chime *Crystal Gem (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Crystal Scroll (drop: Crystal Sage) *Divine Blessing *Divine Pillars of Light *Ember *Estus Shard *Fleshbite Ring *Golden Wing Crest Shield (drop: Lion Knight Albert) *Gotthard Twinswords* *Grand Archives Key* *Greirat's Ashes* *Heavy Gem (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Hollow Gem *Homeward Bone (×3) *Hunter's Ring *Large Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Great Champion (×2) *Lingering Dragoncrest Ring+2 *Onikiri and Ubadachi (drop: Black Hand Kamui) *Orbeck's Ashes* *Outrider Knight Set (drop: Outrider Knight) *Power Within *Refined Gem (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Sage's Crystal Staff (drop: Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild) *Sage Ring+1 *Scholar Ring *Sharp Gem (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Shriving Stone *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion (×2) *Soul of a Nameless Soldier / Soul of a Seasoned Warrior *Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of an Old Hand *Soul Stream *Titanite Chunk (×10) *Titanite Scale (×13) **×8 are found on corpses throughout the area. **×2 are dropped by a Crystal Lizard. **×3 are found in a chest. *Titanite Slab (×2) **Inside a chest that is accessed from opening a hidden pathway behind a bookcase. **Awarded after defeating the three Gertrude's Knights at the top of the area. *Twinkling Titanite (×12) **×9 dropped from Crystal Lizards throughout the area. **×3 are found in a chest at the highest floor. *Undead Bone Shard *Witch's Locks * If required conditions are met. Gallery Grand Archives - 01.jpg Grand Archives - 02.jpg Grand Archives - 03.jpg|Exterior Grand Archives - 04.jpg Grand Archives - 05.jpg Grand Archives - 06.jpg Grand Archives - 07.jpg Reference Category:Dark Souls III: Locations